Cloth
Cloth est un personnage non-jouable de Hollow Knight. Elle voyage seule à travers Hallownest en quête de combats pour prouver sa bravoure. Cloth est une forte guerrière cigale.Official manual: (traduction) "Une guerrière Cigale qui voit son courage défié par les nombreuses créatures terrifiantes d'Hallownest." Elle est venue à Hallownest dans le but de prouver sa force et son courage en terrassant de puissantes créatures.Wanderer's Journal, p. 52. Cependant, sa nature froussarde prend souvent le dessus sur sa bravoure et elle finit par se cacher sous terre pour échapper à ses ennemis. Parfois, on peut l'entendre ronfler sous terre, en train de dormir.Cloth: "Je ne me cachais pas... tu sais. Je faisais juste une petite sieste avant de retourner là-bas." Elle est stimulée par l'idée de mourir dans une bataille épique et rejoindre sa défunte Nola.Fantôme de Cloth: "Un véritable combat entre deux guerriers redoutables. Tellement intense. Tellement extraordinaire. C‘est vraiment tout ce que j’aurais pu espérer." "Je vais bientôt me mettre en chemin. Nola m’attend et j’en ai fini ici. Je savoure juste encore un peu ce moment."''Cloth, (Aiguillon des Rêves) dialogue à Dirtmouth: ''"J’arrive, Nola. Des ennemis bien plus redoutables m’attendent là-bas, quelque part, mais aucun de ceux que j’ai trouvés dans ces ruines ne m’a guidée jusqu’à toi..." Cloth se bat en brandissant un gourdin créé à partir de la dent d'une antique créature. She jumps before landing her club, smashing her opponents to bits. Cloth peut être rencontrée une première fois dans la Caverne nocive, au dessus de l'entrée vers la Cité des Larmes. Elle est réveillée par le bruit des pas du Chevalier et sort de la terre pour lui parler. Elle lui apprend l'existence du Caverne nocive un peu plus bas, et qu'elle a l'intention de tester sa force contre elles.Cloth: "Une bestiole au long cou m’a avertie d’une tribu un peu plus bas. Elle m'a dit que, ce sont des sortes de guerriers et j’ai vraiment très envie de me battre." Plus tard, si Cloth n'a pas été rencontrée dans le Bassin Ancestral, elle peut être trouvée au début de la Station de Tramway Abandonnée, dans le Nid-profond. Elle s'y repose, épuisée après ses combats menés contre les créatures féroces du nid.Cloth: " Je pensais tester ma force contre elles, mais maintenant que mon audace m’a quittée, je me sens fatiguée et endolorie." Elle a l'intention de quitter l'endroit et de rechercher quelque chose de moins effrayant pour tester sa force.Cloth: "Je prends seulement un peu de repos, avant de partir à la recherche d’un défi moins terrifiant. Ce nid n’est pas un endroit pour mourir." Dans le Bassin Ancestral, Cloth s'est trouvée dans l'incapacité de vaincre les créatures infestant la station de tramay et s'est cachée sous terre.Cloth: "J’ai honte d’admettre que... je me cachais. Ces choses monstrueuses m’ont poursuivi et j’ai couru." Après que le Chevalier a débarrassé le tunnel des Aspid Chasseresses et des Mawlek Inférieurs, elle sort de sa cachette. Abandonnant finalement sa bravoure, elle confesse sa faiblesse, mais décide néanmoins de continuer sa quête à travers Hallownest.Cloth: " Je dois puiser la force dont j’ai besoin en suivant ton exemple. Petite créature. Tu agis avec tellement de confiance en combat. Tu ne montres aucune peur devant tes ennemis. Je vais essayer de faire la même chose." A partir de là, Cloth peut être rencontrée à nouveau à l'entrée des Jardins de la Reine près des Brumes-canyon. Elle est retournée à cette zone pour combattre les Mantes Traîtres occupant les jardins.Cloth: ";Il y en a tout un tas juché dans ces clairières. Autrefois, je serais restée bien loin d’eux, mais tes actions m’ont ouvert les yeux. Nous devons affronter nos peurs ou elles nous vaincront." Elle espère pouvoir faire finalement face à ses peurs cette fois-ci, ou mourir en les affrontant. Elle apparaît plus tard pour aider le Chevalier durant le combat contre le Seigneur Traître, près du refuge de la Dame Blanche. Ils combattent ainsi tous deux, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit mortellement blessée à la fin du combat, un moment qu'elle choisit pour délivrer le coup de grâce elle-même avant de rendre l'âme. Quand le Chevalier quitte la zone et y revient, le fantôme de Cloth apparaît au dessus de son corps, elle est comblée par son combat, ayant accompli son but à Hallownest, et déclare qu'elle partira bientôt pour rejoindre Nola. Après avoir quitté la zone à nouveau, son fantôme disparaîtra. Si Cloth n'a pas été secourue dans le Bassin Ancestral avant d'affronter le Seigneur Traître, elle décidera de quitter Hallownest, n'ayant pas trouvé de défi qu'elle ne pourrait relever dans sa quête de mort épique. Elle retourne à Dirtmouth et dort près du magasin de Sly pour une petite sieste. Elle remercie le Chevalier pour l'inspiration qui lui a donnée, mais décide de partir à la recherche de nouveaux défis en dehors des ruines d'Hallownest.Cloth: "Je suis contente de te revoir. Tu as été une inspiration pour moi ! Je suis sur le point de partir à la recherche de nouvelles régions à explorer et de nouveaux ennemis à combattre." Dans son esprit, elle espère encore être réunie avec Nola dans la mort. Cloth quitte Dirtmouth après avoir été écoutée et que la zone a été quittée. Localisation Cloth est trouvable dans plusieurs endroits d'Hallownest. Si elle est rencontrée dans les Jardins de la Reine, elle ne peut pas être trouvée à Dirtmouth et vice versa. Trivia thumb|220x220px *Cloth a été le premier NPC backer annoncé. Les Backer NPCs sont un pallier de récompense du kickstarter du jeu :Hollow Knight Kickstarter page: **''"Cloth is a Cicada-type warrior to meet on your quest through the caverns. Just listen for his Cicada song and you’ll know he’s close. Cloth’s a friendly sort, though he’s having doubts about his combat prowess. As the Hollow Knight, you can help Cloth regain his morale and in doing so gain his assistance through some tough battles. Watch out though! Cloth isn’t invincible and without the two of you working together he may end up meeting a warrior’s demise."'' **''"Fun Fact: Cloth was originally called Burlap until we realised burlap, the material, doesn't exist in Hallownest so he underwent a name change. We’re still working with Noah to finalise Cloth so look forward to his exciting (possibly tragic) tale when you play the final game."'' **Bien que Cloth soit mentionnée comme un personnage masculin lors de la campagne du kickstarter, le manuel officiel la décrit comme un personnage féminin. *Il y a toujours une sorte de tremblement lorsque Cloth sort de la terre dans une zone, ce bruit est accompagné par le même effet de son que lorsque le joueur marche sur un sol brisable. * Son gourdin peut être vu posé sur la tombe de la fille du Seigneur Traître dans l'arrière plan du combat contre ce dernier dans Godmaster, si Cloth a été vaincue en combat. Reférences en:cloth Catégorie:Personnages non jouables